The Babysitter
by Basched
Summary: John and Ellie have a new babysitter for their son. DEVON CASEY SERIES.


_Author's Note: Another one shot for what I am now calling my Devon Casey Oneshot Series. This will be mainly nice happy funny fluff ones…and will take place in a verse devised by me. Three Months and Facial Recognition are also part of this series, but they're also single stories in their own right. _

_So here it is. A oneshot that I hope will prove to be an interesting read. _

_WARNING: You may not be completely spoilt if you haven't seen any of season three of Chuck, but just take heed. XD _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, except Devon Casey. _

_Enjoy. _

_**The Babysitter **_

She looked nervous, but there wasn't any need for her to be so.

Well, actually there was. This was the first time she had asked her to stay, the first time she had asked for her to look after their six year old.

It was a huge responsibility, the new sitter had to make sure that the little boy was kept safe, didn't eat too much and that he went to bed at a reasonable hour. The list of "directives" was extensive and the nervous mother went over each one in so much detail that it was extremely overwhelming.

"He can be very demanding." said Eleanor, rushing through the lounge in a hurried last attempt to check everything. "You just have to be a bit firm with him if he starts to throw any tantrums. Don't give him too many choices for that will make matters worse and he's not to have sweets before his evening meal. He can get extremely hyper and that's the last thing you want when you're trying to get him to go to bed. Have fun though…please do. He likes his games and simply adores drawing. He's our artist! Don't let him draw on the walls though, the last time he got hold of some permanent markers and ruined John's paintwork! Devon likes to talk a lot too, converse with him about anything because he's fascinated by all subjects. He may even surprise you with what he knows."

Ellie paused at the kitchen counter and pointed at the bowl of colourful fruits.

"If he wants a snack, anything from there will be fine. Be careful as he can get into the fridge…if he does, don't be angry or abrupt with him, explain why he can't take things and…"

"I do understand. It'll be all right, Ellie. I'm sure we'll get along."

"Oh I know you do and you will…but this is more for my benefit! Peace of mind. I panic so when it comes to Devon." Ellie gently curled a lock of her hair behind her ear and then read the list of instructions on the piece of paper in her hand. "He doesn't need to have the night light on any more, but he likes to hear a bedtime story. Any of the books from the blue box in his room will do, they're his favourites. Don't take it personally if he says he doesn't want you or doesn't like your reading. It's mainly because he prefers it when his father does it. John is the story teller in this house, he does the voices and everything! It's a sight to behold, I'm telling you. Oh, Devon is only allowed one soft toy to take to bed, if he wants, but no more than that. Now, any problems don't hesitate to call Chuck or Sarah…or Morgan, they'll be glad to help. I don't think you will though, if you keep to the instructions on the list. Please feel free to ignore rules twenty and twenty five, John does tend to be a little strict and to be honest, not being allowed to watch Stargate SG1 or play Dungeons & Dragons is a bit harsh. Devon loves to play D&D with Chuck and Morgan, its' their special game together, even though John hates it. He's got this horrible vision of Devon becoming a geek or nerd. I don't think that will happen, he is his father's son.

Devon can play outside, but only till five pm and he's not to go beyond the courtyard. He's also not to go round knocking on all the neighbour's doors and ambushing them. We had an incident a few months ago; the water fight got out of hand and John had to step in an almost official capacity. It was not a pretty sight. Water guns and tranq guns…it was a mess."

"I thought as much." the sitter replied, smiling in remembrance at some of the things John Casey had told her.

"Good! We have several contact numbers for emergencies. My cell and John's cell are on the top of the list, if we don't answer them then leave a message or call John's beeper, which is just below. Serious accidents, incidents, break-ins…."

"The button….he's already told me about that." The woman walked over to the computer console in the lounge and pointed to the red lit button on the side. "Only to be used in extreme emergencies."

"Oh that's good." Ellie smiled and for the first time she felt herself relax.

The evening gown was feeling a little tight on her, but she hadn't worn something like this for a long while. "I think that's everything. Help yourself to food in the fridge…I will ask you not to touch the beers as John is looking forward to having them when we get back. So if you invite my brother or Morgan over, just mention that they are his."

"They'll take my word for it? They'll leave them alone?"

"Oh definitely." Ellie put the piece of paper down and then quickly checked her appearance in the mirror.

The red satin halter neck dress fitted perfectly to all her curves and the oriental patterns were intricately detailed and so accented her body beautifully. Her hair was curled, twisted up and secured with a couple of red sticks, though a few ringlets did keep coming loose.

"You look beautiful, Ellie." said the young babysitter, beaming a smile at her in the mirror.

"Thank you! Coming from you, it means a lot." Ellie once again tucked a ringlet behind her ear and picked up her red purse from the side table. She turned round and approached the woman to give her a big heart felt hug. "I'm so pleased you agreed to this…John and I haven't had much time off and when the ambassador invited us to this party, neither of us could say no. It will give you and Devon the perfect chance to bond, to get to know each other."

"He knows that I am here?" the babysitter asked nervously, her worried face looking around at all the possible hiding places he could be concealed behind.

"Yes. He's…"

Ellie's sentence was cut short when the man of the house emerged from the bedroom.

ZZ-Top's "Sharp Dressed Man" sung in her mind upon the immediate sight of her husband in that delicious and fine tailored tuxedo. He strode in with his usual unwavering confidence and for a moment, time seemed to move in slow-motion. Ellie's glazed eyes gazed up his legs and over the full broadness of him, they lingered and stared at the snug shapely fit of the black material and she became entranced at the flexing bulging muscles of his arms. Her cheeks flushed with an intense heat that burned all the way down her body to where it tingled (oh so gushingly warm) in her abdomen. He looked so fine.

"Wow…someone is looking suave-er than suave!" the babysitter gasped.

Casey responded with a graceful smirk and he nodded his head in appreciation before striding straight up to Ellie. His hands reached out to her, just at the same time she stumbled. He clung to her waist to steady her, lightly stroking her satiny hips, before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. He hesitated in pulling away, keeping hold of her as he breathed in the subtle hint of her perfume.

"You look ravishing." he whispered softly in her ear before kissing lightly at the lobe.

"Ditto…" Ellie cringed at her less than romantic reply, but she only became weak again when she heard his deep chuckle of amusement. "I mean…you…do too."

"Dad."

Before she could feel his lips on hers, he was "pulled" away from her. The tugging on his pant leg made John back away and look down. She followed his gaze and saw the scrunched up expression of their son. The _"eww gross" _look quickly turned into a huge grin as Devon Casey began to tug again and again on his father's leg. John let it go on for a while, patiently waiting for Devon to stop and say what he clearly wanted to say. He folded his hands across his chest.

"Ye-es?"

There were about eight more eager tugs on his trousers before eventually the six year old turned and looked at the twenty year old woman.

"Who's that?" Devon nodded towards the dark haired female standing by the sofa. He saw her greeting smile for him and that made him turn and bury his head against the thickness of his father's leg.

"That your babysitter, son." said John crouching down and wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "She's going to be looking after you tonight."

"Not Uncle Bartowski?"

Ellie sighed and shook her head. She took hold of Devon's hand and lightly squeezed it.

"He can still come round later, but for now you will be looked after by this lady here. You'll like her, you have a lot in common."

Devon eyed the new comer with the same sort of suspicious scowl as John did on suspects and on people named Lester or Jeff. The new babysitter looked pretty capable, more so than the last one. In fact the more the young boy observed her, the more he appeared to approve.

Why wouldn't he, thought Ellie, giving John a hopeful smile. This woman was the most qualified.

"Devon…you will behave for her, won't you?" asked Casey, his voice rumbling with an authoritive tone. It was the tone that made the boy take heed. Slipping out of his father's grasp, Devon stood to attention.

"I will, sir."

Ellie smiled at the warning growl her husband gave Devon. The attentiveness of the child was there, but that sly smirk at the corner of his mouth mirrored his Uncle "Bartowski's" humorous fiendishness and that always put the NSA Colonel on edge. Yet John allowed a little bit of leeway when it can to his boy. Chuck. Not so much.

"Good man. You remember your duties?"

"Yes, sir." Devon grinned. "If Big Mike calls, I'm to tell him the extra orders were delivered already. If Morgan calls and asks to borrow the egg whisk again, I'm to say no, hang up and hide the egg whisk. If Jeff or Lester call…hang up, then call Walker and tell her to change the number again."

"Well done. Proud of you."

"Thanks, dad."

John held his hand out to Devon who took hold of it. The two of them shook hands and parted briefly before Devon ran smack back into his leg to give him a squeeze. Casey wrapped his arms around his son, hugged him with all his might and then sent him off over to his toys with a gentle push.

"As you can see, father knows best." said Ellie to the babysitter. The two women smiled and laughed at that, which managed to make smile appear on John's face as well. "Though not all the time and not when he thinks."

The amused and scoffing _"Hmph" _in response only made them laugh more.

"Are you certain you don't mind doing this?" said Ellie. "It is a little unusual but…"

The sitter took hold of Ellie hands, she steadied her shaking before gently giving Eleanor Casey a friendly hug. Ellie almost crushed her with the force she squeezed back with. When Ellie finally let her go, the sitter could see already that most of the worried shakes had gone.

"I said yes to babysitting Devon because I wanted to, Ellie. We will be fine together. Don't worry, please?"

"You know that I will." Ellie waved her hand in front of her face to calm herself. Though she wasn't at all helped when she looked at John as he stood poised and ready by the front door. The tux really did do wonders for his physique.

"I'll say bye to Devon and we'll be on our way." Ellie said, mainly to herself as she caught the look her husband gave them both. Ellie then gently directed the sitter towards Casey whilst she walked over to her son.

Devon had found the mound of toys that his grandfather, uncle and friends had gotten him; but he wasn't playing with any of them. Instead, Ellie was pleased to note that he was doing his drawing.

The big art book had some pictures for colouring, but Devon was drawing his own with the pencils and pens that (if he had been any other six year old) would have been sprawled on the floor with the rest of the toys. Instead they were neatly in the folder, still secured in the little elastic rings and all in a colour co-ordinated order.

He was scribbling something, Ellie wasn't quite sure what it was, but when she knelt down beside him, hitching the long hem of her dress up so it didn't split, Devon stopped what he was doing and turned round.

"You going now?" he asked, brightly.

"Yes, Dev. You will do what you what your father asked, won't you?"

"Yes, mum. I will."

"We won't be too late out, hopefully."

"Okay."

"And you will have lots of fun…you'll like her."

"I think everybody does."

It wasn't complete or total shock, just a mere quizzical raise of his eyebrow at the sight he now saw. Behind his mother, the most important man in his life was now talking quietly to the baby sitter. He was speaking in low tones, so Devon, nor Ellie herself, could hear. They were standing quite close together and then Devon nearly dropped his pen when they actually held hands before John Casey embraced the woman in a hug as well.

John Casey wasn't much for hugging, unless it was Ellie or Devon.

"Huh?!" Devon scratched his unruly brown hair.

"Are you ready to go, El?" John strode over to them and held out his hand. Ellie took hold of it and was lifted up off the floor with a quick pull, where she was safely secured in her husband's arms.

"I am now." she said kissing him. John almost wavered, he wanted the kiss to go on, but the couple then parted and headed for the door.

"Bye!" Devon waved enthusiastically to them both and his parents responded in kind, before eventually they disappeared out of the front door.

Out in the courtyard, Ellie walked over to the fountain and slowly sank down on the edge.

"It's such a shame this isn't a real party." she said, turning her head as John sat down behind her. His hands snaked round her waist and the warm tingle of his breath tickled around her neck. She leaned back into him, covered his hands with hers and became soothed by the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back. She could have stayed here forever.

"A big shame." he murmured, kissing just below her chin. "You and I haven't been to a fancy do for a long time. We may not be going to enjoy ourselves…but at least we got to dress up."

"This dress is a little tight." Ellie squirmed in his hold.

"Well…I might be able to help you get out of it later."

The trace of a single finger from her neck down her bare back made her jolt and both of them nearly ended up in the water.

"I…would appreciate any help you can give, Colonel." she mocked as they both stood up.

"I'm tempted to blow off this mission and help you get rid of that horrible dress, right now." he growled, nipping once again at her ear lobe.

"But we can't…" she moaned, lifting her hand up to touch at his face. "Though the sooner I identify see this man, the sooner Chuck and Sarah can…"

"I know. We'd best get going then."

"You have everything you need?"

John patted the his sides where two guns were completely concealed in a shoulder harness beneath his tux.

"Hopefully you won't need to use them."

"That won't be fun."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later."

A contented purring growl rumbled from his throat and finally, Colonel Casey held out his arm to his wife and lead her away to the Crown Vic. When they reach the archway to complex, both parents stopped and looked back to their apartment.

Everything was in good hands. They needn't worry.

* * *

The Babysitter stood rooted to the spot for a while, nervously playing with the hem of her red top, but when Devon got once again engrossed in his drawing, she was lured over to him, curious as to what he was doing. Crouching down, she looked over his shoulder and nodded with genuine approval.

"You're a good drawer." she said.

"Thanks. Do you like to draw?" Devon looked round and upon seeing her smiling face, his mood perked up even more so. He ripped a couple of pieces of paper from his art book and then pushed his pen folder over to her. The young woman smiled in thanks and laid down on her stomach next to Devon. She picked out a red pen and the two of them began to draw.

"You gotta make sure that you put the pen lids back on." said Devon, showing the woman exactly what he meant before sliding the pen back into the folder. "They dry out if you don't. The pencils, not so much. They're kinda dry already and they don't have lids."

"I know. I have an art set like this at home. I'm terribly fussy when it comes to keeping it in order."

"My mum gets fussy too!"

"I think she's great."

"What about my dad? You like him? He must like you, he doesn't hug just anyone y'know?"

"He's the best."

"Best dad in the world."

"I totally agree."

The two of them carried on drawing pausing their conversation as concentration on their art work became necessary. During this time, neither of them realised that they had slipped into a perfect comfort zone and were now relaxed and content in each others company. They even passed pens and pencils to each other without having to ask…they connected.

"I know he can be mighty scary sometimes." said Devon as he placed a finished drawing of his father on top of a pile of other miscellaneous pictures. "You don't ever want to get on the wrong side of him. Nothing scares him…except mum when she's in a bad mood."

"I've noticed."

"He's awesome." Devon sat up and crossed his legs, which made the babysitter do the same thing so they faced each other. "Awesome. You gotta use that word a lot. It's a must in this household. Mum said so."

"Okay…I'll try."

"Go on then!"

"Awesome!"

"Totally!"

Devon Casey held up his hand, gesturing for a hi-five, to which his new baby sitter obliged. Their palms slapped together and they rested there, Devon's little fingers wiggling at hers.

"Hi." the little boy then wrapped his fingers around hers and changed the hi five into an almost formal handshake. "I'm Devon Coburn Casey."

The woman smiled and nodded.

"I know, who you are. But…you don't know who I am…do you?"

"Friends of my parents?"

"Kind of."

The woman sighed and Devon could see that she was preparing to tell him some piece of news. She then brushed her long brown hair behind her shoulders and took hold of both of the boy's hands.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Devon. My name is Alex."

In that moment, the name didn't really mean anything to the son of John Casey. But it would eventually, when he would finally realise that this was no mere babysitter. This was family.

The end.


End file.
